A Time to Grow
by anonymousreader07
Summary: There comes a time in every kids life where they must make a choice and grow up. What happens when it's yours? AU 2x86
1. Try to Pretend

* * *

!Okay people the moment of truth is finally here, for I present to you my very first Fanfic! And Who'd of thought it'd be a KND fic let alone a 2x86 fic!? Don't get me wrong I love this couple, it's just not my favorite couple in the KND archieve but since there wasn't that many stories with this pair I decided to give a little sumthin sumthin for all the FannyXHoagie fans. Now before I begin I just wanna let everyone know that this is an AU story. Sector V are just about to turn 13 and Fanny is 10 years old. Just so there is no confusion later on. And please review just to let me know how I'm doin'. Enjoy!

I do not own KND I'm just borrowing the characters...

A Time to Grow

Try to Pretend

Before the KND, way back when she was still only a young preschooler Fanny Fullbright remembers her favorite game was to play pretend. To be able to be anyone you wanted, or to do anything you wanted all you had to do was imagine it and it was real. Anyone who ever had a childhood and a brain knew how to do it, back in those days pretending was simple, in those days it was all simple.

But now Fanny Fullbright also known as #86 had a lot more on her mind than ancient childhood games, not only as a well known member of Kids Next Door, but also as the head of the decommissioning committee and with kids always making a break for it around the times of their 13th birthdays she definitely had a lot on her plate. Especially with this latest mission where a whole group of soon to be teenagers took off to avoid decommissioning and Fanny along with the rest of the committee were having a hard time tracking them. She sat rigid in her seat of one of the many small flying aircrafts tapping her fingers irritably on the armrest, she was sick and tired of this three week witch hunt she and her teammates had been forced to endure. The teens were always one step ahead of them seemingly disappearing right before they got there. Very irritating to say the least especially since #86's spotless record for never having once let a teen go undecommissioned was being soiled with every passing second those teens were running loose. Frustrated she heaved an unnecessarily loud sigh leaning back in her chair, though honestly she shouldn't be surprised the sector they were currently chasing was legendary, the best in their time actually as told by #362 herself, in fact if #86 remembered correctly #362 had distinctly said "Expect a challenge." Before she grinned.

#86 scowled she didn't care how great they thought they were by the end of the day she swore all five of them would be wiped clear from KND indefinitely.

"#86 we're closing in on the target your orders?"

#86 glared at the boy, "Are you absolutely certain that the coordinates are right this time."

The boy cowered slightly under her accusing glare.

"Y-y-yes sir, I mean m-mam." He stuttered nervously, breaking into a cold sweat.

"It better be or else I'll see to it that you get decommissioned along with those rotten teenagers!!!" Then turning to the rest of the kids still waiting for her orders she screamed "Battle Stations!!!"

* * *

Sunglasses glared in the red setting sun as a young boy (soon to be a teenager) stood staring out the large window of his teams temporary secrete base. They had been moving from one base to the next for the past three weeks trying to avoid the decommissioning committee but it was getting difficult. At first they left hiding away with different sectors they were close to but as time passed and the announcement of their scheduled decommissioning became public they found themselves abandoned by the very ones they once fought alongside with. The boy blinked as he saw the speck of a faraway flying machine making its way slowly towards the old abandoned tree house they now used as their base. The small speck was soon accompanied by many more small specks and by now the boy was sure the flying devices were headed straight for them. Closing his eyes he leaned his head against the cool glass of the large window.

Footsteps soon could be heard pounding against the wooden floors.

"#1 we've been found out! Theirs gotta be 50 or so aircrafts headed our way we gotta leave now!!"

The young African American girl yelled as she bent over, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath when she got no response from the boy she looked up,

"#1 com'on the others are already waiti-"

"We're not running."

"Wh-What!? What are you nuts if we stay here we-"

"I know the consequences #5…but I think it's time that we ended this, I mean what are we gonna do keep running and running till we're like over a billion years old or something? I joined the KND cause I wanted to help kids not run from them but…"

#5 narrowed her eyes though the action was hidden beneath her red hat "But what?"

"I think our time is about up." He finished quietly.

#5 scowled as she stormed up to her commanding officer, "Don't you give #5 that attitude know, we've done loads for this organization they can't just make us forget that!"

#1 sighed taking his glasses off and studying them carefully as if the small item would give him all the answers, #5 didn't take her eyes of him.

"I'm not stopping any of you if you want to go but I'm tired Abby." He said before turning to look at said girl, #5 continued to stare at him but know she watched him in surprise for he rarely ever used her name.

"I'm just really, really tired…" then giving a dark chuckle he added, "I must be getting old."

Abigail bit her bottom lip as she locked eyes with her boss she was at a loss for words.

#1 looked out the window to the oncoming flying crafts then back to Abby,

"If you're gonna go, go now else you and the others will never make it outta here."

She didn't move, quietly she said "We're not leaving without you." Then turning to look out the window she added "We'll stick with you till the end."

Nigel followed her gaze then said "Alright then, get the others it's time for one last fight."

* * *

"Make sure everyone on all ships has a weapon, I don't want any more stupid screw ups, sector V will be captured and decommissioned as plan! Any one got any questions!!!!!"

"U-Um #8-86..?"

"What!"

The boy flinched before quickly saying, "W-we're exactly 0.5 miles away from the base."

"Yeah _annnnnd_…"

She asked clearly irritated.

"Uh sh-shouldn't you uhm give the command for a landing?"

"Oh so are you like the grand supreme judge on how to capture teenagers now."She asked sweetly making the boy even more nervous.

"N-n-n-no, I just thought-"

"You're darn right you're not!!!So shut up and do your job you stupid boy!!!"

"B-b-but-"

"Ram the tree house NOWWWW!!!!!!"

"Yes sir, I mean mam'!!!"

Screamed the boy as he slammed his foot down on the peddle. Seconds later the ship had crashed through the roof of the hidden base, through the dust and smoke #86 was the first one out mustard gun in hand she took in the seemingly deserted tree house.

"Come out teenagers! We've got you surrounded!"

The other KND operatives quickly scattered around the large space that was now in ruins weapons ready, and waiting for anything.

Silence then slowly a hand clap sounded in the large deserted space vibrating off the walls and creating an eerie sound.

"Nice work Fanny, it only took you about nearly a month to finally track us down," came the voice of Nigel Uno soon followed by his figure as he made his way out the now settling dust. "Getting a little rusty are we?"

"Shut it teenager! You along with the rest of sector V are more than overdue for your schedualed decommissioning surrender yourselves now and things won't get ugly."

Nigel smirked "Sorry Fanny it's just not our style." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small remote,

"OPEN FIRE!!!" screamed the red head,

Nigel slammed a fist on the small device, causing a huge explosion in the middle of the base, #86 along with a few other operatives were thrown back but those who were still standing followed the orders that had been given and began to shoot at the spot where Nigel had once stood.

Now he stood atop the railings of a high balcony that circled the large room of the base. With a smirk he pulled out a large ketchup and mustard gun,

"Now!!"

Atop the balcony he was soon joined by #5 as she began shooting a large bubblegum machine,

#4 who carried the same weapon and a huge grin, "Spout' time with all this runnin I thought we'd never see any action again." He yelled as he began firing wildly.

#3 Who held a large gun that fired large stuff animals waved happily at all the kids that fired from bellow "Hi #22, Hi #59, wow it's almost like everyone from the KND is here! Oh my gosh #37 that's such a cute skirt where'd you get it!"

"My mom got it at Target!" Came a random yell from below.

#2 gave #3 an incredulous look "#3 we're kinda in the middle of huge last stance battle here!"

"Oh yeah, remind me later to go to Target and look for that skirt though." She said with a smile before firing her weapon randomly at the kids down below.

#2 heaved a frustrated sigh.

#86 picked herself heavily up form off the ground her frustration turned to that of pure anger as she watched as half the operatives were already down for the count, scowling she grabbed her small radio device,

"This is operative #86 requesting back up for the sector V decommissioning mission, I repeat this is #86 requesting-"

The radio was shot out of her hand by a large blob of mustard, turning to the culprit she watched as #2 gave her a smirk and a wink, "Stupid boy…" she ground out angrily as she returned fire, ignoring the increase in her heart beat.

* * *

A young girl with curly pigtails ran hurriedly down the long hallways of the large moon base she currently resided in, at the end of the large hallway two enormous doors swished open allowing her entrance.

"#362 our satellites have picked up a backup request from #86 for the capture of sector V."

The blonde girl blinked "Sector V?"

Turning to one of the operatives who was working a large computer she quickly said "Give a visual on where #86's radio transmissions last came from."

"Yes ma'm!" the boy said before quickly typing in random codes, in seconds the large screen showed the once abandoned base as a huge warzone with lots of kids down for the count but many more still rushing in through the firing missiles.

The young girl with the curly pigtails felt her jaw drop "A-all this for just one sector!?" she asked skeptically.

#362 said nothing as she brought her hands together and rested her chin on them, a few moments later she said, "Send in 3, jets and have them each drop a series of 9-w missiles, tell them to make em' count."

Standing up straight the girl said "Yes ma'm." before running of.

Once the girl had left Rachel turned back to the large screen, quietly she said, "Sorry Nigel."

* * *

#86 looked around at the mayhem that now lay before her as she, along with a few other operatives, now took refuge behind a long wooden beam. Shooting a few more random shots above her she asked angrily "Why is it that no one has found the way up to that balcony by now!?"

Bending low to avoid a gumball fire a girl answered "We've found the entrance #86 but-"

"Then why haven't we put those bloody teenagers into submission yet!?"

The girl flinched but quickly regained her composure as she answered, "Every entrance is blocked!"

"By what?!"

The girl made a face before saying "Skunk gas bomb fumes."

#86 blinked before slamming her face into her palm, always one step ahead.

"#86 look!" a boy called through the firing, #86 looked to the boy allowing her gaze to follow his pointing hand towards the sky with three KND jets making their way slowly towards them.

A slow grin formed on her face "Bout time! All KND operatives fall back!"

* * *

#5 heard the jets first, "Uhh, does anyone else hear that noise besides #5?"

"I don't hear nuthin," said #4 ducking low to get out the way of oncoming shots.

"Ooooo pretty lights!" yelled #3 pointing to the oncoming jets flying entirely too low no doubt ready to open fire.

"Uhhh wha-what do we do #1?" asked a nervous #2.

#1 stood staring mouth hanging widely open, then just as quickly regained his composure as he straightened his glasses, "Well given the light of the situation I suggest that we SCREAM RUNNING AROUND MINDLESSLY!!!"

And they did just that except for #5 who brought her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, shaking her head sadly, "Aw man." She sighed.

The jets released the missiles.

* * *

Rachel watched from moon base as the final attack was given the huge explosion seemed to light up the night sky. It was quick and effective the firing had ceased and she watched as the large tree house fell with an earth shattering crash to the ground.

She sighed heavily before saying "It's over."

After the missiles had fired and the tree house had fallen over it left many kids injured and disoriented but the ones who of course had gotten the worst end of the stick were of course sector V, for they had had no place to run for cover.

The worst that had happened to #86 was getting covered in soot as an aftermath from the missiles, now she stormed purposely to the middle of the wreckage where a group of soon to be teens lay piled up against each other groaning miserably. Coming to a stop in front of the sector leader she pointed her mustard gun at him square between the eyes. With a victorious grin she said

"It's over."

#1 stared at the mustard gun for a moment before nodding slowly and quietly repeating "It's over."

* * *

It was no secret that Fanny had a hard and very frustrating job there at the KND, having to erase the minds of the ones you once fought next to as an equal, or a dear friend, or someone you cared for a little more for than you know you should. Of course she would never admit this to anyone so instead she would play her old time favorite game of pretend.

She tried to pretend that she didn't spend an hour and a half fretting about whether she should try looking a little nicer at the decommissioning ceremony since in truth it would be his last time seeing her. Finally concluding that the whole thing was dumb she found that she was almost late for the ceremony.

Fanny had missed decommissioning before so as she ran down the large hallways of the moon base she tried to pretend that this particular decommissioning wasn't anything special to her.

Once she did get to the decommission chambers she tried to pretend that the beaten look on his face didn't make her heart ache.

As #362 gave the decommissioning speech she tried to pretend he wasn't staring directly at her the whole time.

She tried to pretend that this wasn't the most scared she had ever seen Abby or that Wally wasn't shouting such horrible curse words that she actually wanted to wash his mouth out with soap, that Kuki wasn't standing stock still as tears made their way silently down her cheeks, or that Nigel didn't look the most crestfallen she had ever seen him look, like a man who had played against the world and lost.

She tried to pretend that they all didn't look so grown up right now and the thought made her sick.

Fanny just now realized that #362 had finished her speech and that they were now leading the prisoners into the chamber.

Her eyes found #2's he gave her a sad smile before mouthing the words 'See ya.'

She hadn't meant to mouth the word 'Bye' back to him so she pretended she didn't.

They were all situated in the chamber now, the switch was pulled, followed by an incredibly bright light, then just like that it was over.

The doors opened and out walked five teenagers, Abby with a pleasant smile on her face walked out bobbing her head as she went to the mp3 player she now listened to. Kuki came next followed closely by Wally who was doing some serious flirting according to the blushes and giggling he was receiving from Kuki. Then Nigel followed in deep conversation with Hoagie about a school dance he was taking Lizzie to or something.

A kid was assigned to escort them back home, and that was that, that was the last time Fanny saw sector V, they were now just regular teenagers.

Fanny watched their retreating backs, but when Hoagie turned and gave her one last quick fleeting look she tried to pretend she didn't notice.


	2. Unchildish Thoughts

Just a quick recap Fanny is 12 going on 13 while Hoagie is 15. With that said and done I present to you Chapter 2!

A Time to Grow

Chapter-2

Unchildish Thoughts

_2 years later._

#362 walked down one of the large corridors of the almost empty base as she rifled through some old mission documents. It had been pretty calm lately the battles of adult tyranny were becoming less and less, but #362 had a nagging feeling that somehow this was just the calm before the storm. But since missions seemed to be scarce at the moment she sent many operatives home for time off, just until the more heavy missions hit. Slowly she came to a stop in the middle of the large hallway, turning her head she gazed out the window to the large outer space her eyes fixed on the small blue planet known as earth. She needed a break to, but time was running out and she needed to find her replacement, her grip tightened crumpling the papers she held.

A loud crash could be heard coming from further off down the hallway causing the girl to quickly whip around, but her cause for alarm quickly blew over as she heard a strong irish accent screaming no doubt at some poor operative who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Fanny." She said with a weak grin.

Hurrying further down the hallway she rounded a corner just in time to see a young boy thrown out a room slamming hard into the wall quickly getting up he dashed off before the mug that was thrown at him could make contact with his head, shattering to pieces as it to hit the wall.

"And don't come back here again unless you want another fist in your face, you cruddy boy!"

With a slight grin still on her face #362 tiptoed over to the open door cautiously poking her head in she called "#86?"

Looking in she found the red head laying flat on her face over her desk with her arms outstretched before her.

"Whaaaat?" she groaned out.

#362 smiled as she stood leaning against the doorframe, "Didn't I tell you to take some time off operative?"

Looking up and seeing #362 Fanny quickly stood up ignoring the piece of paper that stuck to her forehead "#-#362, mam' I-I didn't know it was you. I was just finishing up some last minute decommissioning reports I'll be done soon."

#362 waved off the excuse, "Don't worry about all the formality Fanny there's hardly anyone here. Um you have some paper stuck to your forehead…"

Fanny reached up and quickly discarded the offending piece of paper. "Uh my desk is really cluttered haven't had time to clean it actually… I haven't had time for much lately."

Rachel nodded "You've been really busy with the decommissioning lately; it's not healthy to bury yourself in work you know. When was the last time you took some time off?"

Fanny took a second before giving a half shrug, "I enjoy my job." She said in a mean sort of way.

Rachel turned to stare off at nothing her eyes dulling slightly, "Fanny?"

"Hmm?" asked said girl as she busied herself by staking papers together trying and failing to straighten out her desk.

"When are you scheduled for?"

Fanny stilled in her movements she didn't want to talk about this, biting her lip she quietly answered, "Two months from now."

Nodding slowly Rachel replied "Mine is in five months."

Fanny gave a small grin "Well you've still got a ways to go." She said trying to lighten the mood.

Rachel gave a frustrated sigh "Yeah but that's not nearly enough time to find a suitable replacement. Hmm maybe I should initiate another game of tag?"

Fanny smirked as she remembered the last time Rachel had ordered a game of tag, not really believing her words she said, "Yeah I'm sure that'll go great. But if you'll pardon me, #362, I do have a lot of paperwork to finish off so-"

"Oh no you don't, Fanny, the only thing you're about to do is go down to earth and get some much needed time off."

"But #362 I need to work, please it-it keeps my mind off of-"

"Fanny," Rachel sighed "You're not slowing time down by working your head off like this. Trust me the only thing you're doing is making yourself older faster. Please go, enjoy the little time you have left."

"But I-"

"That's an order #86. As of now you are officially off duty, go home."

Fanny sighed, there would be no use in arguing with her now an order was an order. Getting up she slowly made her way to the door but was stopped by Rachel's hesitant but questioning voice,

"By the way Fanny… how is Hoagie doing?"

Fanny felt herself tense up to the unexpected question, quickly she answered "Ho-how the heck should I know!?" Trying to make herself sound insulted by the question.

Rachel tried not to smirk at how quickly the red head became defensive, "I only ask because well, don't you both live in the same neighborhood?"

Fanny scowled "Yeah so?!"

This time Rachel did smirk "Calm down Fanny sheesh, it was just a question, If you got anymore upset I might have to assume that you-"

"He's fine okay! I mean I see him every once in a while around the neighborhood but that's it!"

Rachel gave Fanny a sad smile "Does it ever bother you that he doesn't remember?"

Fanny now turned fully to face Rachel "Of course not! Why would it!?"

Rachel's smile grew "Just a question." She said innocently as she passed by Fanny on her way out, she gave the girl a slight pat on the shoulder, "See you in a week." And with that she left leaving Fanny to her insecure thoughts, giggling along the way.

* * *

The flight back to earth was short, and before she knew it Fanny was walking down the familiar road that lead to her house. She dragged a small bag of belongings behind her since she wouldn't be on moon base for a while. Her frown deepened she wondered briefly if she should perhaps start cleaning out her whole office now, after all pretty soon she wouldn't even be going back…

She let her thoughts stop there, scowling she glared at the hard concrete beneath her tightening her hands into fists till they turned white. It wasn't fair after all she had done, this wasn't supposed to happen, not to her. Closing her eyes so as not to let the tears escape, she looked up to the red setting sun.

"Don't be stupid," she told herself, "You knew good and well this day would come."

Letting go of the bag she once carried she brought her arms up to hug herself. She could feel the changes her body was going through, the new yet unfamiliar curves and the two lumps that represented her budding breasts.

"What makes you so much better than every other kid you've chased down? You're nothing special you'll be decommissioned, you'll forget, and-and," at this she slowly let her arms fall to her sides "And in time…be forgotten…just like all the rest." She finished quietly to herself.

'You could run.' Said a small voice in the back of her mind.

Fanny furrowed her brow "I could." She whispered gently to herself. But she had seen it all too often, where would she go, who would help her, and how long would she have to run?

The voice spoke again, 'It would be easier for you, you know all the tactics the decommissioning committee uses having designed some of them yourself. They would _never _catch _you_.'

It was true, she did now all the tactics used, but somehow Fanny knew that in some point and time this train of thought ran through every operatives mind when they were this close to decommissioning. And as tempting as the thought seemed, she knew she couldn't do it, after all she was head of the decommissioning committee and to have to run from the ones who once looked up to you would be almost just as bad as decommissioning itself. She would not, could not run but she wanted to.

Leaning down she picked up her bag and slowly continued on her way home. The sun was almost completely out of sight, and it was getting darker.

* * *

"Mom I'm home!" Cried the red head as she entered the lighted house the sound of silver ware clinking together alerted her that she had walked in during dinner. Her stomach growled at the thought she couldn't remember when she had last eaten.

"Fanny dear come into the kitchen I have big news to tell you!" Came her mother's voice.

Dropping her bag next to the door she made her way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, what is-" then looking up at the sight before her she screamed "WHAT IN THE BLUE BLAZES IS THIS!?"

There sitting at the table was her father hidden behind a newspaper her two younger brothers who now stared at her for her sudden outburst, and her mother who stood holding a plate of whatever tonight's dinner was. But the reason for her outburst was the fact that #2 was also sitting at the table along with his parents and his younger brother (who was now secretly known for as 'The Tommy') along with his crazy grandmother.

Her outburst however didn't stop #2 from eating so in between mouthfuls he simply replied "Yo."

"My god if that kid gets any louder, she'll blow out the sound in my left ear as well!" yelled the grandmother.

"Wh-wh-why, nu-nu-numbe-" Then quickly catching herself the girl screamed "What the heck is going on!!!"

"Well you see dear, the Gilligans are having a little pest control problem, and I couldn't just let them go to those horrid motels, so I invited them to stay the weekend with us."

"What!!?"

"So rats huh?" Grunted Fanny's dad still hiding behind the newspaper.

"Oh yeah," answered Hoagie's dad "Swarms of them came outta nowhere bigger than the likes of which-"

"Daaaaad," Whined Tommy "I told you they weren't rats they were hamsters."

Fanny raised a brow 'Hamsters?'

"So Fanny you just gonna stand there all day with your mouth hanging open." Asked Hoagie with a mouth full of food.

"Shut it teenager I'll sit down whenever I'm good and ready to!!"

Whack!!!

Hoagie's grandmother glared at the girl who now supported a sore head "Stop with all the yelling you little munchkin!"

"Yeah Fanny, we've been waiting all this time for you to show up," said Hoagie then lighting up he said "I guess you could say we've been dinning to see you! Ha get it! Dinning cause we've been eat-"

Whack!!!

"And you," said the still glaring grandmother "I've told a thousand times enough with the lame jokes!!!"

"Huge rats I'm telling you for miles it seemed, I tried to fight them off with my bare hands-" Continued Hoagies dad, Fanny's Dad nodding every few seconds grunting "Uh huh…uh huh" still hidden behind his newspaper.

It was going to be a cold day in hell before Fanny let some imposter teenager stay under the same roof as her, especially since she didn't completely buy that whole rats story, turning to her mother she cried, "Mom are you off you're rocker they can't stay here!"

"Don't be rude honey I've already invited them to stay; besides it's not like it's that long so what exactly is the problem?"

"Yeah Fanny what's the problem?" Said Hoagie through a mouthful of food.

Fanny closed her eyes and inhaled deeply in a small attempt to keep her murderous thoughts of the teen at bay. She hated using her age as an excuse but Fanny felt that at this time it was necessary.

Clearing her throat and blushing slightly she said "In case you haven't noticed mom, I am a growing girl so don't you think it would be…improper to have a teenage boy in the house…"

At this Fanny's two younger brothers' laughed before singing "Fanny likes Hoagie, Fanny likes Hoagie"

Fanny's blush intensified as she turned to her brother's "Shut yer traps you brats!"

Standing suddenly Hoagie's mom spoke up "I have to agree with Fanny, I'm not sure having two teenagers under the same roof like this is such a good idea. I mean they both obviously have hormones coming out the wazoo."

"What the heck are you all making such a big fuss about," Said Hoagie's Grandmother "It's not like he's going to sneak into her room late at night and force her down."

"Nana!!" yelled Hoagies mother.

"Why would Hoagie hold her down?" Asked Fanny's youngest brother while Fanny's older kid brother and Tommy burst out laughing, Hoagie who was still eating nonstop seemed obvious to the whole thing. Fanny felt her mouth drop to the floor and she was positive her face was as red as her hair.

"But it wasn't until the rats started fighting us off with cans of sodas did I realize we were in trouble." Continued Hoagies dad.

"Oh come off it," said Fanny's dad "Seriously it's not like their gonna be home alone I'm sure as long as we're all here watching there won't be any problems. Right boy?" He asked menacingly. Hoagie finally stopped eating, gulping his food loudly, he grinned.

"You won't have to worry about me sir, I'm the perfect gentleman." He said before giving a loud belch. Fanny felt her eye twitch, but her brother's found this even more hilarious and soon a belching contest had broken out. With the two mothers yelling at them, Hoagie's grandmother complaining about the food, Hoagie's dad still telling the story of the army of rats, and her dad still hiding behind the newspaper grunting every once and a while Fanny found it upon herself to leave the scene with scowl upon her face.

She felt that the two idiotic families were sucking all the sanity out of her and she needed time to herself to think. Something about this whole situation was bothering her and she needed to find out what and quick.

* * *

Steam billowed out around her as Fanny opened the bathroom door, wrapped tightly in her pink rainbow monkey robe she walked quietly into the cool dark hallway. The shower had helped ease her stressful state but for some reason the thought that Hoagie was up to something wouldn't elude her. He was a teenager now and therefore couldn't be completely trusted, and if worse came to worse he could be working for farther. But if it came to that then…Fanny felt herself sadden slightly at the thought then quickly shaking her head she strengthened her resolve

'I'm still a KND operative after all; if it does turn out he's working for farther I'll dispose of him just like any other teen.'

Bringing her hand up to her doorknob she suddenly stilled in her movements a sound further off to the side of her caused her to quickly whip her head around. Two doors down the hallway was Hoagie's mom seemingly watching which room she was going to.

"Good night Fanny." She called.

Fanny held back her irritation and as politely as possible called back,

"You too Mrs. Gilligan."

Both girls gave a small fake laugh until Hoagie's mom completely closed the door to the guest bedroom. Then rolling her eyes Fanny proceeded into her own room,

'Instead of worrying about me she should be worrying about her own,' looking up as she closed her bedroom door she found none other than Hoagie Gilligan sitting at her computer desk randomly typing on her new laptop, 'son.' She finished the thought grimly.

Hearing the door click shut Hoagie turned to give Fanny a nonchalant look but did a quick double take when he noticed what she was wearing.

"Well, well this is a nice surprise." He said with a grin.

Fanny narrowed her eyes "What are you doing in here Gilligan?" she asked her voice dripping with malice.

Hoagie unfazed by her tone simply replied "MySpace."

"There's a computer downstairs." She said between clenched teeth.

"You're dad wouldn't let me on that computer, said it was for business or something." He said, his eyes trailing down to where her robe opened showing just the right amount of cleavage.

Quickly she brought her hand up to close the upper part of the offending robe, "Teenagers are disgusting." She said angrily fighting off the oncoming blush.

Giving her an innocent smile he replied, "Well you would know, aren't you turning thirteen soon?"

Fanny felt the corner of her mouth twitch, as a sudden wave of sadness hit, with all the craziness going on she had almost allowed herself to forget. Bringing her gaze to the floor she took a risk and asked, "Why are you here?"

Watching her closely Hoagie replied, "Didn't you hear my dad? Rat infestation."

She looked up to meet his gaze, "You're brother said they were hamsters."

He grinned "My brother says a lot."

"How did you know I'd be turning thirteen soon?"

"You've _always_ been two years younger than me Fanny." He said simply.

Scowling she said, "You just have an answer for _everything_ don't you Gilligan."

He only continued to watch her closely, his expression now serious, Fanny felt her checks heat up again, and suddenly she felt extremely nervous.

"Well there's that and…the way you carry yourself now…you just look so sad…you remind me of myself, right before _my _decommissioning."

Fanny's eyes widened "Y-you-"

Smirking he said, "You know I've missed these little talks between you and me…#86."

'I knew it!' she thought as she quickly turned and made a grab for the doorknob but she only got the door opened a few inches before it was slammed shut again. Looking up with a mixture of surprise and anger she found Hoagie towering over her with one hand firmly on the door.

"We're not done here just yet, Fanny."

She glared up at him, "Whatever you're planning, teenager, you won't get away with it!"

But Hoagie only seemed to find her threat amusing, as he grabbed a firm grip on her upper arm and pulled her away from the door. "You know the way you say the word 'teenager' almost makes it seem like _you're_ not one." He said as he forced her to sit on her bed.

"That's cause I'm not!" She said in an offended tone, upset at how much stronger than her Hoagie had become over the past two years.

"Really?" he asked "Cause you sure are beginning to fill out like one." He easily dodged the pillow that was thrown at his head.

Fanny fumed as she watched him look out the window then down to her rainbow monkey alarm clock, he was waiting for something and he obviously needed her for whatever it was he was waiting for. She cursed herself for leaving all her KND equipment in her bag downstairs still sitting next to the front door. Sitting back down Hoagie resumed his typing on her laptop before mumbling "Won't be long now."

Scooting closer towards the door she said "I never thought I'd see the day when an operative from the infamous sector V would go bad."

He paused in his typing but then slowly resumed, "What makes you think I've gone bad? I still could be one of the good guys."

Still inching towards the door she said, "I've never meet a former operative, who somehow regained their memory, to be good. You teenagers are always out for revenge."

"Not all of us."

Ignoring his last remark she asked "So how much information did you give to father about the KND, hmm Gilligan, and was it worth it?"

Stopping his typing all together he asked "You really think I would do something like that Fanny?"

Narrowing her eyes she said "You teenagers are all the same." Before making a dash to the door, she swore she was just short of a teeny tiny inch from the doorknob before she was grabbed, once again, by the upper arm and forced roughly back.

"First of all, you can't really believe that all teenagers are evil since technically you _are_ a teenager." He said as he once again forced her into a sitting position on the bed, but despite the obvious difference in strength Fanny angrily fought back.

"I am _not_ a teen-"

"And second," He said grabbing hold of her wrists and forcing her flat on her back he finished "_That_ was a _very_ poor attempt at an escape."

Fanny scowled up at the smirking boy, but anger was quickly replaced by embarrassment as she realized the position they were in. She wore nothing more than her rainbow monkey robe, as she lay in bed with none other than Hoagie Gilligan straddling her, her blush deepened. Noticing her blush Hoagie smirked, "You know for someone who still thinks of themselves as a kid, you sure got some unchildish thoughts going through your mind right now."

Looking away from him she angrily said "You have no idea what I'm thinking Gilligan." She tried to keep her voice steady as hoagie made circular motions on her wrist with his thumb. "Sure I do," he said simply then bringing his mouth close to her ear he whispered in a husky voice "It's exactly the same thing I'm thinking."

An unfamiliar shiver ran up her spin as her entire face turned beet red, if anything Hoagie was right about one thing these were definitely thoughts no kid should have. She heard him chuckle before saying, "Looks like grams was right about me forcing you down tonight." She then turned to face him ready to make an insult about him and his insanely violent grandma, but found the words stuck in her throat, with his face only a breath away from hers. The action caught him by surprise to and for a second Fanny relished in the fact that he had slight blush on his face as well. As a subconscious nervous habit Fanny bit her lip out of nervousness, which instantly caught Hoagies attention, without even thinking about it he leaned in slowly.

Fanny's mind raced 'Oh my God he's going to kiss me! He's going to kiss me!' Her eyes widened as her heartbeat pounded loudly against her ribcage 'Wait a second this isn't good. He's the enemy what am I doing!? ' She felt his breath against her trembling lips, "H-hoagie…?" Even she knew that was a pathetic attempt to get his attention, but a distraction was given, nonetheless, in the form of catchy ringtone sounding from the back of his jeans pocket. He stilled in his movements and she held her breath, for a moment it seemed that he was just going to let the phone ring but then he pulled away with an irritated look on his face, pulling out his cell phone he snapped, "What!?"

Fanny listened intently to try to hear what the other speaker was saying but she couldn't make out a single word of it nor could she place the voice.

"Yeah I already told you I'm taking care of it." Said Hoagie as he climbed off Fanny, He walked to her room door and leaned against it so he could finish his conversation without worry that the red head would make another dash for the door. Though that was the last thing on Fanny's mind, sitting up she concentrated on calming her heart beat and getting her face back to its natural color.

"What!? Are you kidding me!?" Yelled Hoagie suddenly, causing Fanny to jump. Looking back at her alarm clock he said "But it wasn't set to go off for about another hour or so!" Fanny tried not to let it bother her that not only was there frustration in his voice but panic also.

"Don't worry we're headed there now." And with that he shut his cell phone close. Fanny's eyes narrowed "We?" she repeated.

Hoagie sighed running a hand through his unruly brown hair "Hurry up and get dressed Fanny we don't have a lot of time."

"What are you insane!? No way would I ever be a part of any type of evil scheme you've got going teenager so you can just forget it! Got it! "

"Fanny!" Hoagie yelled suddenly, catching the girl off guard "I'm only going to say this once I am not evil!"

Standing up and glaring angrily at the boy she yelled "Then what exactly are you!?"

He didn't flinch or back down from her like any other boy would do, and in a sense she had expected this after all he was the only boy she knew who ever stood up to her. But what she had not expected was what he said next,

"I'm an operative for an organization known as the Teens Next Door or in short the TND, an organization designed for teenagers to help aid the KND in their fight against adults! Our job is mainly undercover work to gain information on future adult attacks and put a stop to them before any harm can ever come to the KND! I wasn't evil back then, I'm not evil now, and nowhere in the future do I ever plan on being evil!"

Fanny stood completely still mouth agape and eyes wide for one rare moment she was at a loss for words.

Hoagie smirked at her confused state "Got it?" he finished with a victorious grin.

Eeeeek! We're getting close to climax! Hurry up and review and Ill have the third and final chapter up asap!


	3. End to Begin

This is it! The last chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to upload but with finals and all It was pretty tough to get anything done. Sorry!! Anywho this was definantly the longest chap, took me two sleepless nights to get it done but I'm happy how it turned out. I gotta say I really enjoyed this story I cant wait to start a new one, I'm not sure if itll be a KND fic or not but if it is I'm thinking 1x5 one of my favorite couples. What do you think? Oh and before I forget again I shoulda told you in chap 2 that Hoagie had grown into his appearance of 'Hank'. U know what I mean right? oh well if not just ask me and Ill clear the air. Hmmm I think thats it...

Enjoy!! See ya in a diffrent story!)

A Time to Grow

Chapter-3

End to Begin

The world flew pass them at an alarming rate, a small aircraft Hoagie had hidden nearby now carried the two teens to their destination. Fanny sat agitatedly up front beside Hoagie, her mind racing a mile a minute. In her haste to get dressed she pulled on a worn pair of jeans and sneaks along with a simple white tank top. Not to mention changing hadn't been a pleasant experience since Hoagie insisted that he stay in the room while she changed.

"Both our parents think I'm asleep on the couch in the game room, if I leave the room and they catch me it'll only hold us up even longer." He had told her.

Fanny had given him a 'Do you think I'm stupid?' look before starting to complain but quickly stopped. If something really was wrong then her complaining, her forcing Hoagie out, her parents interference, would just cause a long delay that (in case something _did_ go wrong) she did not want to be held responsible for. Gritting her teeth she scowled "Turn around." The corner of Hoagie's mouth twitched and she glared with the suspicion that he was trying to keep from laughing but he did as he was told and in no time flat she had finished changing. "I'm done." She announced, he quickly turned around, and she tensed as his eyes raked over her form. But he only walked past her to open her window, the night wind billowing in, blowing her white satin curtains up pleasantly, bringing his gaze back to her he simply said, "Let's go."

Which brought them to now with Hoagie racing them to 'Gods know where' and her increasing headache trying to figure everything out. Giving the boy beside her a sideways glance she asked, "How come I've never heard of the TND?"

"Nobody from the KND knows about us, I told you we mainly do undercover work by getting close to the adults pretending to be on their side." Returning her sideways glance he replied "It's easier if you guys just continue to see us as the enemy."

"But you said the TND helps by giving info on future attacks to the KND so somebody has to know you exist."

"Well yeah, there's Rachel of course and a few others who are way up there in the KND force."

Fanny's eyes narrowed as she took in all the information, Rachel knew? All this time?

Did she know that Hoagie would be at her house waiting to use her for some unknown mission? What was the mission? She looked at Hoagie, she_ could_ ask, however when she next spoke a different question came out, "Did you know about the TND before you're decommissioning?"

"No." he answered truthfully "We didn't figure out until afterwards when we were recommissioned."

Fanny stared "We, as in all of you?"

He nodded "That's right #1, 3, 4, and 5 we're all part of the TND. Though now, so as not to get our numbers mixed up with anyone from the KND, we end our numbers with the letter T. So you can call me #2T."

She nodded slowly before quietly saying "So it's like another chance."

"What was that Fanny?" he asked distractedly as he checked the time on one of the random screens.

"Nothing." She said "Why do you keep checking the time? What are we rushing for?"

His face hardened "A missile has just been launched."

"A-a what!?"

"During one of our undercover missions we discovered that the adults were planning to launch a missile with enough power to take out the whole moon base. It was set to launch from earth at exactly 10:00pm," Fanny looked at the screen to find that it was only 9:06pm "But I guess the Adults got impatient or figured something might be up but whatever the reason they launched it an hour earlier than was scheduled."

Fanny's eyes narrowed "How long?"

"We assumed that it would take at least 45 minutes till it hit its target."

"But if it's already launched then there's nothing left to do but radio the moon base and tell everyone to get outta there quick!"

"If it hits the moon base then we fail, don't worry you can still stop it."

"Me!? Why only me!?"

They were now flying over the city still bright with life, Hoagie flew towards the highest tower of all, on the roof was a long pole that held a large bulb on top that flashed red every few seconds, but there was still more than enough room to land the small flying craft.

After the landing he then turned to look at the red head "This whole mission is about you."

Holding his gaze she repeated "Why me?"

"Only a few kids from the kids next door get selected to be in the TND, Rachel put in a good word for you with our supreme chief but simple decommissioning missions weren't enough to get you a set spot on the squad. But Rachel and me and Nigel and the rest of us kept insisting, finally he agreed on the condition that you go on an initiative mission to prove if you're TND worthy. Rachel asked me to pick out 

a mission and to assist you in any way possible but it has to be you who completes the mission else the TND supreme chief won't take your recommissioning into consideration."

Fanny stared at a loss for words, all this for her? Then shaking her head she cried "And you couldn't pick a mission without missiles flying through space!?"

Opening the doors to the flying craft he gave a sheepish grin "Well it seemed pretty simple at first, just defusing the missile before it set off not to mention saving the whole moon base would have put you right up there to get recommissioned." Then getting slightly defensive he added "But how the heck was I supposed to know that they'd launch the missile an hour earlier than was scheduled!?"

Fanny felt no remorse for the boy as she to climbed out the aircraft, "Next time get your facts straight!"

Hoagie gave a slight scowl but ignored her as he pulled a large item covered tightly by a cloth. Now standing in front of the teenaged boy she masked her curiosity with a dead panned look asking in an exasperated voice "And what's that?"

Despite her tone Hoagie couldn't help but smirk as he whipped the cloth off exposing a huge silver gun that gleamed in the city lights until the giant bulb atop the tower glowed red basking everything in a deadly hue. Fanny couldn't help but stare in wonder, and Hoagie grinned as he replied,

"Your weapon."

* * *

A large vase was thrown crashing noisily against the wall it hit; the young Australian boy had just barely managed to jump out the way now cautiously picked himself up from the ground.

"Liar!" Screamed an enraged Japanese girl as she reached over for the next object she could use to throw, which happened to be a lamp.

"You expect me to believe that after only being separated for no more than 24hours that hussy just happens to ask you out to the spring dance!"

Now taking refuge behind the sofa that decorated their main base of operations, Wally poked his head up from behind his safe haven with a mean glare to match Kuki's.

"First of all her name is Sarah! And second why the heck do you care, you was the one who broke us up remember!"

Her fist tightening around the neck of the vase she screamed, "A break! I said we should take a break for some time apart! That does not give you the green light to start flirting with every girl within a 5 mile radius!"

She screamed as she flung the vase toward the boy aiming for his head, but he ducked back down just in time and the fragile object ended up crashing to a million pieces against the wall behind him.

"And it definitely doesn't give you the right to take that hussy to the spring dance!"

"All right, all right! Fine!"

Yelled Wally as he slowly made his way from behind the couch with his hands held up in a sort of 'I surrender' gesture,

"I asked her to the dance but only because you wanted to call it quits after I had bought the tickets to the dance, and everyone knows Sarah has had this big crush on me since forever so I decided to ask her to go with me as just a onetime thing and that's it, nothing more, nothing less! Happy now?!"

Kuki's nostrils flared and her face turned red from anger as her eye twitched maddening "A-am I happy now…? YOU WANNA KNOW IF I'M HAPPY NOW!!" She screamed lifting the couch Wally had once thought of as his safe spot, with a sudden boost of super human strength. Her feet planted firmly on the ground she now lifted the entire sofa over her head.

"LET ME SHOW YOU HOW HAPPY I AM!!"

Eyes wide and mouth hanging open in both amazement and fear, for a moment he forgot what the more logic course of action would be in this situation, however the thought to run did come just not fast enough,

"AHHHHHH!!"

A few doors down the hallway Abigail tried desperately to ignore the yelling as she typed furiously on the large computer screen. She knew Wally and Kuki had been dating for nearly two years now and that these last few months they had been in an on and off again relationship and their arguing was almost a daily thing now but really it was all starting to wear thin on #5T's nerves. She flinched as she heard a loud scream followed by an even louder crash sound up from down the hallway. She sighed leaning back in her chair, the scream had been girly but she was positive it had been #4T; hopefully it meant their argument was drawing to a close. Looking back up at the screen she began to read of the reports for the adult's latest attack, a mission that #2T was supposedly on right now something about it bothered her. It was a simple enough mission which is why Hoagie had chosen it in the first place, but targeting the moon base for a missile attack? #5T didn't see much point in it especially since the moon base was heavily prepared for such attacks. With their attack alarm system it was pretty near impossible for any unwanted personnel or attacks to get near there. So how exactly were they supposed to pull this off? And even stranger was the fact that the adults had launched the missiles an hour earlier than scheduled after finding this out she had quickly called Hoagie to alert him.

Closing her eyes she leaned heavily back into her chair her red hat sliding down keeping her worried eyes hidden from view. The door slammed open, causing #5T to jump in freight turning she found #1T standing in the door way looking extremely unpleasant he was covered with bruises his clothes were 

torn and his glasses hung comically askew of his face. #5T having recovered quickly from her freight gave him a light smirk,

"Get in the way of the love birds quarrel again?"

Nigel felt his brow twitch "Seriously, can't they keep their personal problems separate from our work space." He ground out angrily.

#5T gave a slight shrug "Why don't you tell Kuki that?"

"I did." He said ignoring her mocking gaze as he tried to place his crocked glasses upright on his face.

#5T couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at this, she would've poked more fun at him but there was still the matter of the troubling mission at hand.

"#1T I'm a little confused about this mission."

After the decommissioning she had dropped the habit of referring to herself in third person, and even after regaining her memories it became a habit she couldn't get back into.

"What's the problem?"

"This whole mission doesn't make sense; the adults should know that a few simple missiles won't be able to get nowhere near the moon base."

#1T looked thoughtful for a moment "Well that's a good thing isn't it? Even if Hoagie and Fanny fail the moon base will still be alright." He said trying again to put his glasses on correctly.

"That's the part that doesn't make since, #1T, what's the point of going through all this trouble if they know they're going to fail in the first place?" She said agitatedly. Opening a small drawer she began pushing through various random objects until she came across a new pair of shades, pulling them out she leaned back in the chair holding them up nonchalantly for her boss to take. Coming up behind her he took the new pair of sunglasses with a gracious smile.

"You know," he said slowly, carefully "there is a simple way to find out what exactly the adults are up to."

Looking away #5T allowed a mean frown to grace her pretty features, "No." she said simply, angrily.

Replacing his wrecked glasses, he pushed the new sunglasses up hiding his eyes from sight,

"I have to agree with you, something does seem wrong with the whole situation, but we're running out of time. #5T we really don't have a choice."

#5T glared at the ground she really didn't want to do this, reaching into her pocket she pulled out her cell phone dialing a familiar number she placed the phone near her ear and took in a deep breath.

After just a few rings a familiar voice sounded,

"What's up baby sis?"

Trying to make her voice sound as pleasant as possible #5T spoke "Hey Cree, um you busy?"

"No not really I'm just trying to make some extra doe babysitting these noisy brats. Hold on real quick. - I said no using that sling shot in the house!" CRASH!! Children's laughter could be heard in the background. "Ugh kids are so annoying."

"Yeah I know." Agreed #5T trying to sound convincing "Guess you're gonna get blamed for whatever it is they broke huh?"

Cree snorted "Yeah but I still got three more hours with the brats," #5T could practically see the evil smirk on her face, "Plenty of time to make them regret it."

"What are you gonna do?" She asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Two words: Broccoli. Dinner."

#5T scowled irritably and between clenched teeth said "You can't feed them that crap!"

"Course I can they're just a bunch of snot nosed brats any way, why do you care."

"You no good teenaged scum-Mm!?"

#1T had quickly placed his hand over #5T's mouth then using his other hand grabbed the phone from #5T,

"H-hello Cree."

"…Hey, Nigel?"

"Yeah it's been a while huh?"

"I'll say…what exactly are you doing with my sister Nigel?" He blinked, her suggestive tone didn't go unnoticed, blushing slightly he decided to ignore it.

"I was just over helping Abby with some Algebra homework," #5T made an indignant sound behind his hand he believed it had something to do with her having better grades in Algebra than him, "And I just happened to bring up this rumor about an attack on the KND moon base."

"Oh you mean the missile attack right? You know it's happening right now, ha! Those brats won't even know what hit them!" The obvious glee in her voice was beginning to annoy #1T and #5T looked rigid but she didn't say anything.

"I doubt it," #1T said coolly "An attack like that could never happen, not when the moon base has that large alarm system that not only alerts the KND of an attack but also defends the base."

But Cree only giggled happily "That's the best part, you see father assigned some teenage hacker to plant a virus into the KND's main moon base computer. Apparently he did such a bang up job father decided to launch the missiles early. The whole moon base should be shutting down at any moment, and there defense system won't be of any use to them."

#5T pulled away #1T's hands and cried out "But that's impossible how could he even get to the moon base to plant the virus!?"

"Who knows who cares? The guys supposed to be this super computer genius, able to plant the virus from right here on earth or something. All I know is in about 30 or so more minutes the KND moon base will be no more!" She laughed happily at that "You know what we should go celebrating tomorrow, just you and me sis, this one is defiantly a win for the adults!"

Handing her the phone #1T watched as she struggled with the words to say, "S-sure thing Cree."

Cree squealed happily, "This is gonna be so great, you know me and you haven't even hung out in so long. A huge victory for the adults and a day out with my baby sis!? I can't wait! But let me let you get back to your…_studying_, I need to see what these bratty kids are up to K. See ya when I get home."

'Click'

#5T slowly shut her cell phone close. She was usually able to keep a cool head when it came to undercover missions tricking adults into believing that they were on their side but for some reason whenever it came down to Cree it seemed difficult for #5T to keep up with the charade. Her face took on a look of anger and sadness #1T could never quit understand. But there was no time to feel sorry now, placing his hand on her shoulder he said,

"We need to contact moon base."

* * *

-9:11pm-

"No way! You got to second base!?" cried a young boy, as he and his teammate made their way around the moon base. The two boys were basically supposed to be scouting out the base making sure everything was in order, a simple, boring job even more so since the whole moon base was just about deserted.

The young boy who had cried out earlier stared at his older counterpart in disbelief "Not with Jenny Cruise!"

The older boy smirked "Oh yeah with Jenny."

The other boy now stared at him in awe and respect "H-how did it feel?"

The older boy's smirk turned into a full blown grin "Like I was king of the world."

"Woooow" he whispered in amazement "D-did you make it, you know all the way?"

The older boy frowned at this "Nah she tagged me out before I could even make it to third base."

The younger boy nodded his understanding "Yeah I hear not only is she one heck of a pitcher, but she's fast to."

"Man I was this close to being the first person ever to make it home with Jenny at pitch."

The younger boy pat him on the back encouragingly "Hey man at least you made it to second base, I mean who do you know can say they made it to second base with Jenny pitching? Usually they get struck out right up to bat. Boy I bet she was mad."

The older boys grin returned "Oh yeah she was-"

The boy was cut off by a loud noise which seemed to come from every direction, it sounded as if the entire moon base was groaning horribly, then it was silent again.

The two boys stood quietly, eyes wide looking around cautiously,

"What was that?" asked the younger boy.

"I don't know. But it seems okay now."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, when the base gave a horrible shudder knocking the boys of their feet. Then they watched, as the lighted hallway became dark as each light went out one after the other. The two boys sat on the ground both still wide eyed staring at the now darkened hallway, slowly they turned to face each other and stared before both boys let out terrified screams then quickly getting up they both took off running down the darkened hallway towards the main operations room.

"What the heck was that!?" Yelled #362 as she picked herself of the ground angrily, papers of past missions she had been skimming through were scattered all over the ground, while some floated uselessly to the ground. She had been looking at past mission reports hoping it would help her find a suitable replacement, but with the sudden shake she had been thrown backwards out her chair throwing her hundreds of papers up in the shock.

There were a few other kids in the main operating room mainly computer specialists who used the main computers to look for adult attacks. They too had been thrown out there seats and they quickly righted themselves before they all began typing quickly, each wanting to be the first to solve the problem for the supreme commander and chief. But none of them got very far, first all of the computers screens went dim then they blanked out completely.

Questionable murmuring rose up between the computer kids; one turned towards #362 "Sorry mam computers are down."

"Yes I see." She said quietly to herself so no one could hear the worry in her voice. Suddenly the base gave another horrid shake knocking some of the computer kids back down to the ground #362 however managed to keep her balance this time. Then the lights went out and for a second it was pitch black but the main operation room was equipped with emergency backup lights that turned on basking everything in a dull glow and even those flickered uncertainly. After a while the murmuring rose up again as the computer kids talked worriedly amongst themselves.

#362 looked out one of the large windows as she furrowed her brow in thought,

'Funny that this would happen now when Fanny and Hoagie are on their mission, I wonder if this has anything to do with it?'

Rachel may have been aware that Fanny would be on her initiative mission right now but she had no idea what it was about. Just that Hoagie had picked it specifically for her. She also knew it had to be a tough mission something that would really catch the attention of the supreme commander and chief of the TND, but she didn't think he'd pick a mission involving the moon base. Rachel frowned 'I hope he knows what he's doing.'

"#362 mam?"

"Hmm?" Rachel turned to find a nervous looking girl with big coke bottle glasses.

"Um well me and the others were uh talking and I think that even with the computers down, um I'll be able to find out what the problem is. I-I have a laptop that I may be able to hook up to one of the main computers here. It's uh not much of a plan but it's a start."

#362 smiled "Sure is. Nice thinking operative let's give it a try."

The girl blushed then quickly said "Y-yes mam um unfortunately though my laptop is in another part of the base so…" she trailed of unsurely.

Placing her hands on her hips #362 said "Well most of the doors here are automatic so since the powers out guess we gotta do it manually." Taking that as their queue all the kids hurried over to the huge automatic door and began trying to pry them open. #362 and the small nervous girl quickly joined them and before long they had the doors slowly moving apart they were all shocked to find they had some extra help in two boys who had been pulling the doors apart from the other side. Finally it was wide enough to slip in and out, the two boys from earlier had now found flash lights and they shined them on #362 "#362 mam the whole moon base is out of commission, and kids are freaking out, what do we do!?"

"Go find every operative you can and tell them to meet us here in the main operation room," and you she said referring to the small nervous girl making her jump "Hurry up and get that laptop." With that all three kids ran off in their own direction.

#362 sighed tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she really hated her job when it came to moments like these.

"#362" called a tall boy with freckles all over his face.

Straightening up she turned to face him "Yeah what is it?"

"Your communication device is going off." He said handing her ,her communicator indeed it was but all #362 could make from it was static turning a knob the small machine made a high pitched noise then,

"#362 do you-ead me--ome in—62 do—u--"

And that was all she got "Darn it." She said frustrated as she tried turning the knob again. The tall boy with freckles who had been listening said, "You know #362 it could be that our satellites are down also."

Rachel looked at him incredulously "What how is that possible!?"

"Only one possible explanation, a virus and a powerful one at that. Whoever planted it wanted us to have no connection whatsoever with anyone outside this base." Running a hand through his messy red hair the boy said, "I must say mam this whole thing really worries me."

Holding the communication device close to her chest she admitted "Yeah me to." Before turning to look out the window at the small blue planet floating outside looking as safe as can be.

For those small three seconds she was positive that it had been the voice of Nigel Uno trying to contact her, but now that he was part of the TND and did a lot of undercover work with adults it was strongly advised that they never contact each other unless of news of an adult attack emergency. So even though she wasn't completely sure how, it was clear that everyone here on moon base was in very deep danger.

* * *

-9:23pm-

The weapon Hoagie had given her was huge and unlike any of their other 2x4 technology was made of a metal substance; it looked like a sniper's gun only slightly larger. For Fanny to hold it up right the large gun had to be set on her shoulders, but lifting the weapon high enough to actually set it on her shoulders was proving to be feat enough. Leaning against the buildings pole Hoagie watched with a bored look as the girl struggled with the weapon, when the large gun leaned too far to the left she'd teeter to the left then the right then back again and so forth. He knew it would do no good but he asked anyway,

"Need any help?"

"Shut up!" She screamed frustrated "I've almost got it!"

Hoagie sighed before looking down at his cell phone, it was almost time.

'Stupid boy,' thought Fanny as she continued to struggle with the gun, 'Making the stupid gun so freaking huge!' With one last heavy lift she was able to set the gun firmly on her shoulders stilling her movements she smiled victoriously.

"Got it!" Turning her head to look at him she asked "How does this thing work?"

He turned from bored to excited in a matter of seconds,

"Fanny, my dear, you are holding what I like to call 'The Spectrum'

Super

Powerful

Electronic-

"Yeah, yeah skip all that," said Fanny impatiently clearly not impressed "Just tell me how it works."

"Hold on now Fanny this is not like any of the 2x4 technology you're used to. This is some powerful stuff; this gun can shoot a laser from a distance of 1,000,000 kilo's with a blast powerful enough to break through the stratosphere. The laser itself is made up from-"

"Are you gonna lecture me or tell me how to work his thing before the missiles blow a hole through the moon base!?"

Looking more than a little deflated he simply said "Just look through the scope there's a button on the side that'll give you a better read on your target. Then just pull the trigger." Then backing up a couple steps he stuffed his hands in his pockets and sulked.

Fanny did as she was told and in seconds flat she had a perfect view of the missiles there were at least six of them, all headed toward the same direction. Looking a little further ahead she was able to get a clear view of the moon base like it was right there in front of her. Looking from behind the scope all she saw was a perfect moon letting of a lovely glow, but back through the scope it was there clear as day. It looked so strong yet… at the same time it was completely vulnerable. And at the same time it was filled with all the kids who were, in some way, her comrades yet at the same time the very ones who were ready to betray her. And if she fired the shot and was allowed in the TND it would all just happen again wouldn't it? You can't be a teenager all your life, the same way you can't stay a kid forever. She'd get another chance to help fight adults true but then pretty soon the time would come for her decommissioning all over again, was it worth it? And the more she thought about it the more upset she became.

"Come on Fanny I'm gettin' old here shoot the thing so we can go home, I'm hungry."

Whined Hoagie as he rubbed his stomach sympathetically before looking up at the red head who had her back turned to him.

"…Why?"

Hoagie blinked "What?"

She turned her head slightly to look at Hoagie her expression unreadable she said,

"Why should I save the very ones who are all so willing to turn their backs on me?"

The tower light glowed red.

* * *

-9:30pm-

"Are you saying we have no way to get in contact with moon base!?" Yelled #4T

"I'm afraid so #4T I've been trying to get in contact for about a half hour, but I'm getting nothing but static." Said a frustrated #1T.

"How much longer till it hits!?"

"15 more minutes." Answered #5T

#4T scowled clenching his fists till they turned white. #3T stood next to the window looking up at the starry night sky with searching eyes as if trying to see the moon base and the missiles herself.

"So what we're just supposed to stand here doing nothing?!" yelled #4T

His arms crossed#1T leaned heavily against the metal wall of their base his expression hidden behind his sunglasses, "#2T and #86 are on it-"

"I thought they were supposed to stop the missiles before they launched! If it's gone this far they've obviously failed, we need to get in a ship and-"

"He hasn't called for backup yet." #1T said his patience wearing thin.

"Oh and are we just supposed to wait here till he does!? Till the whole bloody moon base is blown to smithereens!!"

"We have no other options!"

"Don't give me that! We have like 50 different aircrafts here we can get to those missiles before they hit!"

"Nothing we have here is fast enough to get to those missiles in time!"

#4T stared at #1T in shock, "So that's it then, we do nothing!?"

#1T pushed himself of the wall and began to walk purposely towards #4T "I told you #2T is on it, if there was a problem he would have called us by now though at this point and time I doubt there would be much we can do. So right now the best thing to do is put all our faith in #2T and #86 and expect them to come through." He was now standing right in front of #4T; Wally had gone through a growth spurt during the past two years so now he and Nigel stood eye to eye both glaring at the other. "But if you can think of _anything_ we can do to help. Tell us and we'll do it."

Not wanting to back down he stood there glaring at his commander fists shacking at his sides, he racked his brain for any possible means to stop the missiles, he came up with none.

"It's your call #4T." #1T said in a low voice.

#4T lowered his glare to the ground before taking a step back "Nothing," he said quietly voice full of anger "There's nothing we can do…"

A thick silence fell onto the four teens as they realized there options were down to zero.

"I-It'll be okay." Said #3T, her voice cutting through the thick silence, forcing her three comrades to face her. "We have nothing to worry about, Fanny won't fail her mission." Giving her teammates her most positive smile she said "Hoagie won't let her."

The two boys stared at #3T but Kuki found reassurance in #5T's smile. Turning back to the huge computer screen #5T's smile quickly disappeared and in a troubled voice stated,

"The missiles are exactly 15.5 miles away from their target."

"Uh just how close is that #5T?" asked #4T unable to hide the worried look on his face.

Turning to the three teens she said "Everyone on moon base should be able to see them by now."

* * *

-9:35pm-

#362 sat in her commanders' chair bored to death, she had given up trying finding a way to contact #1T and now waited impatiently for the computer kids to identify the virus and get rid of it. The sooner they got rid of it the sooner she could figure out just what the heck was going on. But now that the moon base had stopped its horrifying shuttering and noises it seemed okay, except of course that the power was still out. In the dim emergency lights the main control room was crowded with the few kids who had stayed on moon base. With no work to be done kids were scattered every which a way doing their own thing, a group of girls sat together gossiping and giggling, some boys were trading and showing off Yipper cards, a few boys who were in a more darker part of the main operations room were using the emergency flashlights as light sabers pretending to fight each other, While other kids tried to play games 

such as tag or hide and seek. In the crowded room it wasn't working to well but it still looked fun to try. All in all it was sorta like a huge sleep over, one that #362 would gladly like to join in but couldn't. No matter how peaceful things seemed now there was no doubt they were all still in danger, and as the supreme commander and chief she had to be forever alert, forever aware, forever-

"#362!" Cried a very young girl most likely fresh out of training, "Joey keeps hitting meeeee! Make him stop!"

"Nuh uh," countered a young boy no doubt Joey "I didn't even touch her!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

#362 felt her eye twitch in annoyance but before she could say anything someone cried out,

"Awesome I discovered a new kind of star!"

"No way really!"

"Where!?"

"Right there, see it!?"

"Aww cool! Hey you guys come see this, Freddy discovered a new star!"

The boy had only been calling his friends over but they had gained the attention of half the kids in control room and everyone ran over wanting to see the new star. Kids pressed their faces against the glass searching for the star "W-which one is it?" Freddy proud to be the man of the hour gave a strong grin before pointing "Right there…hey wait a sec…there's more."

"Those don't look like stars to _me_." Said a girl in a know-it-all voice.

"Then what are they?" asked another boy.

"They look like…like uh…umm?"

An older boy stared wide eyed out the window before finally getting his voice to work. "M-m-m-missiles! Missiles headed our way!! Everybody panic!!"

At once everybody started screaming and running around uselessly. In the middle of all the chaos #362 stood starring out the huge windows at the now six missiles making their way quickly toward them. Her face firm with her hands balled into fists at her side, she couldn't let anyone see how scared she really was so she masked it with a hard glare and a tight lip. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't 

keep herself from shaking uncontrollably. And in a quiet voice she uttered the name of the person she was sure was in charge of their rescue.

"Fanny…"

* * *

-9:38pm-

Hoagie stared at #86 in surprise, this mission was for Fanny and Fanny alone to complete but if there ever was any doubt at all that she could not complete the mission it would then be Hoagies job to finish the mission where she left off. He never thought that it would ever come to that, but now, and with time running out…

"I'm sorry Hoagie," said the red head after an eternity of silence "But no one asked me if I wanted this. I don't plan on becoming a bad guy or anything but…to do this all over again… I don't think I could handle it."

Hoagie glared "Handle what?" His voice was calm but it was dripping with malice which in turn fueled Fanny's own anger.

"The decommissioning, pretending we're all such good comrades when really we're just counting down the minutes till we're all thirteen waiting to see how long it'll take before they realize times run out and they're no longer a kid!" Taking in a shaky breath it was then that Fanny realized how close to tears she was. Turning away from him she continued, "Wondering if them becoming a part of fathers army really does justify the fact that we just wiped their memory and kicked them out just like that. How much it hurts when the person you once called friend glares at you with so much hate, and you think 'How could they do that?' and you realize because you betrayed them and the real question is 'How could they not?' And-and…"

Fanny closed her eyes tight forcing down the lump in her throat. She looked up at the night sky trying to will the tears away but they fell nevertheless gracefully down her cheeks, how she hated crying worse of was the fact that she was crying in front of him. She flinched as she felt two hands rest on her upper arms whipping her head around she found Hoagie close behind her staring at her with a look she couldn't quite read. Pulling her closer so that her back rested against him he brought his hands down trailing them over her arms till they rested over her own hands his finger rested uncertainly over her finger that lay on the trigger. He lowered his head down so that his cheek was pressed softly against her wet cheek.

"Fanny," He said quietly "Every kid comes to a time where they have to grow up, and make their own choice. With every bad choice made there's someone out there making the right one."

Fanny gave a small sniff, "Yeah right," she said trying to keep her voice steady "Sure doesn't seem that way, who's to say we're actually making a difference huh? We're fighting a losing war…"

Hoagie closed his eyes taking in a deep breath "That's not true."

"How do you know!?" she cried out.

"Because I'm standing right here, and there's Nigel and Wally and Kuki and Abby and Rachel and you and so many more fighting and as long as there's _someone_ fighting we can't lose."

Fanny felt more tears fall "I don't want to fight anymore."

"Then move your finger of the trigger."

Turning her head slightly so that she could see him better she asked "And what comes next huh? You can't stay a kid forever, the same goes for being a teenager."

"…You're right…"

Fanny stared at him expecting more than that but when the silence dragged on she added,

"You can't fight adults and_ be_ an adult at the same time."

"…That's also true…"

She stared into his eyes searching for an answer that she suspected he wasn't giving.

"The choice is yours Fanny, the choice was always yours." Smiling sadly he leaned in closer resting his fore head against hers, "It's time to grow up Fanny."

The tower light glowed red.

Her finger shook against the trigger.

* * *

-9:44pm-

All of sector VT stood looking anxiously at the computer screen,

"Only 60 seconds till impact!!" cried #5T

#1T stood emotionless "Hoagie…"

#3T standing next to #4T unconsciously reached for his hand out of fear, and he in turn squeezed her hand tight.

* * *

-9:44pm-

All the kids left on the moon base sat huddled together in the far corner of the main operation room.

The little girl who complained of being hit by the other young boy sat in #362's lap with her head buried in her chest from fear, with a mellow smile on her lips Rachel stroked the girl's hair comfortingly.

The tall boy with lots of freckles from earlier looked up from typing nonstop on his laptop completely drained. "#362, I've identified the virus."

She looked to him quickly.

"But I'm afraid there won't be any time to get rid of it let alone get the moon base up and running again.," He sighed as he looked out the window at their oncoming doom "I'm afraid the only chance of survival lies with your friends down on earth."

Rachel smiled again before quietly telling him "Then we'll be alright."

* * *

-9:44pm-

Still basked in the red glow she asked,

"When this is all over will you come and get me?"

Hoagie smiled, and through her tears she returned the favor. Then turning back to her mission she positioned the gun, aimed, and fired.

* * *

In no more than 3 seconds the powerful laser had torn through space and hitting a missile caused the five others to explode with it.

* * *

Sector VT stared wide eyed and mouths agape at the explosion which seemed only seconds away from the moon base on the computer screen.

* * *

In the main operation room every ones screams were drowned out by the explosions, they could feel the heat and some of the windows cracked from the close explosion.

* * *

The blast was so strong Fanny and Hoagie were thrown back landing hard on their backs. The Spectrum which had fallen from Fanny's shoulder and out her grasp lay broken on the ground.

Fanny got up quickly and looked to the sky "D-did I get them!?" From where she stood she could see the blast, a small speck of orange against the dark sky. But she wasn't sure if it was from her shooting or if it was because…

"Please no…"

She whispered to herself as she squinted her eyes trying to get a glimpse of the moon base.

"It's alright." Said Hoagie looking through the scope which had broken of the spectrum. "It's okay." He sighed.

* * *

"Th-they got it." Said #5T in a shaky voice.

#1T and #4T who had still not fully recovered from their shock still stared wide eyed but #3T squealed happily.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy! They did it! They did it! Whoooo!" yelled Kuki grabbing #4T in a bone crushing hug. Giggling happily even through #4T's protests and blushes.

#5T smiled at the now happy couple, and #1T sat shakily down in a nearby chair breathing a sigh of relief before he to smiled.

"Good job you two."

* * *

On the moon base everyone cheered and ran about happy and excited to have a story to tell their friends when they got back to earth.

"It'll be about an hour or so till we can get the main power running again." Said the tall, freckled kid to #362

"Alright." Said #362 as she watched her operatives happily

The boy smiled at her "looks like you were right about your friends."

Grinning she replied "Never a doubt in my mind."

* * *

Hoagie sat silently watching the red heads back, "You know you had me worried for a sec."

Her arms wrapped around herself Fanny turned to look at the boy, "Why, if I hadn't of pulled the trigger you would have."

He gathered the rest of what was left of the spectrum "I said I was worried for a second. I knew in the long run you were going to take the shot."

Fanny rolled her eyes "You think you know me so well Gilligan."

Taking the busted pieces of the Spectrum Hoagie threw them into the back of the small air craft they came in. He sighed as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair "It's gonna take me a while till I get the Spectrum working again."

When Fanny didn't say anything he turned to look at her, she stood looking nervous her arms still wrapped protectively around herself. Raising an eyebrow he asked "Yeah?"

Blushing slightly she said "You didn't actually _say_ you would come and get me."

"What?"

Glaring she said "I asked if you would come and get me when this was all over, remember?"

"Yeah and?"

"You didn't say if you would or not!" She yelled her patience already gone in a matter of seconds.

"Didn't think I needed to." He said simply.

Fanny sighed "I won't remember either way." Hoagie stared at her.

"How does it feel to forget?" she asked quietly

Not taking his gaze of her he walked purposely towards her, nervously she tried to ignore his oncoming presence Hoagie smirked it was always good to see her nervous.

Standing in front of her he gently but firmly grabbed hold of her wrist pulling her towards him his other hand rested on her hip, "What you scared?"

She quickly tried to mask her flushing face with anger "Ya right as if!" she cried bringing one hand up against his chest though she made no move to push away.

Looking up, she realized, had been a mistake as their eyes met. Hers full of uncertainty, but his were smug and calculating; this was one battle she knew she wouldn't win. Never breaking the eye contact he lowered his lips to just a breath away from hers, she could feel her face burning as she waited for his next move, Finally he whispered his breath cooling her heated face "Yeah, I'll come and get you."

Then his lips were on hers sealing the promise indefinitely.

_2 months later…_

Fanny Fullbright walked slowly down the familiar path on her way home, she held her binder and school books close to her chest, she had a lot of homework to do, though she was in no hurry to get it done. Not saying she wouldn't of course after all Fanny was a straight A student, she knew that in time she 

would get home, do her simple chores, maybe talk on the phone an hour or two, eat her dinner, finish her homework, then go to bed. Then she will wake up to do it all over again.

Fanny sighed, why was life so stale suddenly? It probably had to do with her turning 13 last week; she was probably just a little depressed. After all birthdays had always been depressing for her. Stopping she raised her gaze across the street where two kids ,a young boy and girl, ran about tossing a Frisbee at one another laughing happily to enrapt in their fun to notice the older girl watching them from across the street.

She knew she had barely been a teenager for more than a week, but for some strange reason she desperately wanted that back, wanted to go back to being a kid. Wanted to go back to…to…what was it she used to do as a kid again?

She huffed angrily "For Pete's sake I'm so overwhelmed with homework I can't even remember my own childhood!" Turning away from the happy kids she stormed purposely down the side walk racking her brain, dead set on remembering just what she actually used to do as a kid. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the tall lanky boy making his way slowly toward her. Her gaze firmly locked on the ground she felt him before she saw him as she bumped into him hard causing her binder and books to fall from her grasp landing on a heap on the floor.

"Hey!" yelled the angry red head "Watch where you're goin!"

The tall boy turned to face her giving her a skeptical look Fanny stared tall, skinny, hair full of messy brown hair that fell in his eyes. She knew him, Henry? No Harry? No, it was something with an H-O, Ho…gie? Yeah that's right! That Gilligan kid who lived up the street.

Pulling out his earpiece to his mp3 he asked "You say something?"

"Yeah watch where you're walking next time!"

He smiled "Chill out Fanny, and sense you were in la la land; let me clue you in, _you_ bumped into _me_!"

Fanny felt her mouth, drop no boy has spoken to her like that since… ever! And the way he had said her name you would think they were old time friends or something!

Ignoring her shocked state he leaned down to pick up the books she had dropped. Blushing she muttered "That's alright I've got them." Before quickly following suit, this was too much like a romance novel or something. She swore if their hands accidently touched she was gonna pummel the guy into next friday, thankfully for him no such thing happened. At the same time the both of them straightened to a standing position, she tucked a stray strand of red hair nervously behind her ear as she waited for him to hand her the rest of her books. He placed them easily on top of the pile she already held in her arms.

"Um thank you Hoagie." She said uncertainly.

"Gilligan." He corrected

"Oh I thought that was your last name?"

"It is, but you usually call me by my last name."

Fanny gave him a dead panned look "Yeah and_ when_ was the last time I spoke to you?"

"About two months ago when we went on that mission together."

"…mission…?"

Hoagie grinned "I'd tell you more about it but I know you wouldn't believe me."

She gave him a coy smirk saying "Nice to see were on the same page, here." Before turning and walking away.

"Aren't you curious about your childhood yet?" He called after her. He watched as her brisk walk slowed to a stop. "It sucks not remembering does it?" he added with a sad smile in place.

Turning back around she gave him a suspicious look though she made her way back slowly toward him "What do you know about my childhood Gilligan?"

"Hey! You used my last name!"

"Answer the question!" she snapped.

It was his turn to smirk "If you're so curious," he offered his hand "Come with me, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Fanny blinked, now this wasn't right, she hardly knew the boys name yet he was claiming to know more about her than herself!? Who's to say he wasn't some kind of twisted psycho whack job praying on young girls, though if that were the case he probably got a lot of victims, cute as he is-wait what the heck are you thinking girl!? Get a hold of yourself!

"You don't have to if you don't want to you know." Said Hoagie pulling her out of her troubled thoughts, "The choice is yours Fanny."

Her eyes widened and for a second there was nothing more than him and his penetrating gaze, her brain ran on overtime trying to remember something important giving her a slight headache. She couldn't remember why this boy _was_ important but she did know without a doubt that he wouldn't harm her, she trusted him.

Slowly she slid her hand into his waiting one, never once taking her eyes from his.

"Okay?" He asked.

She gave a small nod before repeating quietly "Okay."

And he grinned as he pulled her towards him leading her slowly to their destination, and she couldn't help but grin in return.

Deep down she knew this was the beginning of something good. Well maybe not the beginning… more likes… a continuation... Maybe? Yes, yes that's what this was a continuation. Of what? She wasn't sure, but she had a feeling it was something really, _really_ good…

End

Well that's it I hope you all enjoyed the story, Im not a mind reader so review and tell me what you thought. Hope to hear from ya soon!!

Peace)-AR


End file.
